


A Not-So-Bad New Year

by PandaPantsLuvsU



Series: Survivor's Guilt [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, But I won't, Everything is so complicated, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Holiday Special, Kinda, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Pov, New Year's Special, Omega John, Omegaverse, Pining, Poker, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, but not really, heavily referenced underage, i should give these kids a break, it's just complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPantsLuvsU/pseuds/PandaPantsLuvsU
Summary: It's the annual New Year's party at George Washington's house, and John's got a date!But not everyone is happy for him.Frannie knows why.





	A Not-So-Bad New Year

**Author's Note:**

> It's my New Year's special that I've been working on for FAR too long!  
> Warnings: heavily referenced underage sex. It doesn't happen at all during the story, but it's mentioned a couple of times that they've been... that close.
> 
> So I know a lot of you wanted more Lams fluff and Alex's point of view.  
> I made John have a boyfriend and gave you Frannie's POV, instead. I'm sorry.  
> And this is set roughly a year after my Christmas special, A Very Hapless Holiday!

*****John*****

“ **Y** ou seem to be in a good mood,” Alex said to John, arching an eyebrow at him.  “What’s the occasion?”

John shrugged, not looking up from his sketch.  “Just excited for the New Year’s party.”

Frannie came into the room and walked over to the coffee table that John was currently sitting on, draping herself over his back.  “Does it have to do with a certain  _ someone _ attending this year?”

His smile only grew as he thought of it.  “ _ Maayybee _ .”

“Certain someone?” Alex echoed, confused.  He glanced at Frannie.  “Who?”

“A Mister  _ Jeremy Feingold _ , of course.”  She sang his name, ruffling John’s hair.  “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.  It’ll be good to catch up.”

“But I get first dibs,” John said.  “He’s  _ my _ boyfriend, not yours.”

She waved her hand dismissively, standing and walking to one of the chairs.  “So what’re you gonna do if your dad shows up?”

“Hope to God he doesn’t.”  John’s father didn’t know he was dating.  He didn’t even know he was gay.  The only living member of his family that knew was Marty, and he’d sworn her to secrecy.  “He knows that I’m having a friend over, of course, because he’s spending the night.  But other than that?”  He made a face.  “I think he’d actually kill me if he knew.”

“Don’t say that,” Frannie said.  “Look, push comes to shove, I’ll pretend to be Jeremy’s girlfriend.”

“You certainly love him enough,” Alex grumbled, face buried in one of his books.

“Don’t be an ass, Alex.”

“I’m not being an ass, Fran.  You just seem to be more invested in Jeremy than even John is, and he’s the one who’s dating him.”  He didn’t look up, but John could see that his forehead was creased.

“Is everything okay?” John asked him.

“I’m fine.”  Alex stood, grabbing his book.  “I’m gonna go read in my room.”

They watched him leave, and Frannie shook her head.

“What’s gotten into him?” John asked.

“I do wonder,” she said, but it sounded to John like she knew exactly what the problem was.  He disregarded it, though.  If it was a big enough issue, she’d tell him.  “I wonder if he’ll be bringing Kitty to the party.”

It was John’s turn to make a face.  Kitty was Alex’s newest girlfriend.  They’d only been together for about a week.  John doubted it would last much longer.  Alex’s relationships never did.  And even though it was wrong on so many different levels - especially now that John had a boyfriend - he was glad that Alex hadn’t found  _ the one _ yet.  It gave him hope, no matter how much he fought it nowadays.

* * *

Jeremy came over to John’s house on New Year’s Eve.  The doorbell rang and Marty fought the giggle as John jumped up like a puppy to answer it.  His father wasn’t home yet.  He would be in a few hours.

John stepped out onto the porch with him so none of his siblings would see and pulled him into his arms, giving him a long kiss.  Jeremy’s arms slid around John’s neck and he stepped closer.

“Hi,” John said when they broke apart, probably grinning like a doofus.

“Hi,” Jeremy replied, his pretty blue eyes sparkling.  John wanted to lean in again, but resisted.

“Let’s get you settled in before Frannie sees your car and flies in through the window.”

Jeremy laughed as John led him into the house and upstairs.  “You’ve got a really nice place.”

“Thanks.”  He got that every time someone came over.  “It’s definitely...”   _ Nice?  Good?  Home-y?   _ “Big.”  He was an idiot.

“You hate it, don’t you?”

John sat down on his mattress.  Shrugged.  “The walls can sometimes feel like they’re closing in on you.  The windows might as well be barred.”

Jeremy joined him on the bed and took his hand.  “You’ve only got another year and a half.”

“No, no, I’ve got much longer than that.”  He shook his head sadly.  “The kids.  They’re my life sentence.  But don’t tell them I said that.”  He looked down at his and Jeremy’s hands.  He smiled.  “It’s not  _ all _ bad.  At least I’m not starving.  And as far as kids go, mine are pretty great.”  John realized that he was going on a bit too long and laughed nervously.  “Sorry.”

“They’re lucky to have you.”  Jeremy pressed a kiss to John’s cheek.  “You’re a great... parent-slash-brother.”

John chuckled, glancing at the doorway.  “We kinda have to keep PDA to a minimum.  Marty’s the only one here who knows who you really are.”

“Who I really am?”  Jeremy smiled.  “Sounds like I’m some kind of spy on a secret mission.”

John wanted to kiss him again, but didn’t.  Instead he lay back on his bed with a sigh.  “I wish my dad could be more like your parents.  They’re great.”

He’d met them earlier, just before Thanksgiving.  And he didn’t have to pretend to be  _ just a friend _ .  He’d been introduced as Jeremy’s boyfriend, and had been welcomed into the family as such.

“They are.  That reminds me.”  Jeremy grabbed his bag and rummaged through it for a moment.  “Mom made you a Christmas present.”

“But you celebrate Hanukkah.”

“But  _ you _ don’t.”  He handed him a small package.  “I accidentally let it slip that you and your dad weren’t in the best place.  I think she’s ready to adopt you.  But she was worried that you wouldn’t be getting any gifts because of it, so she wanted to make sure you got something.”

John’s heart swelled and he looked down at the package.  “I don’t know what to say.”  He opened it and pulled out the beanie.  “She made this?”

“Uh-huh.  I also let it slip that I think you’d look cute in a beanie.  And she just so happens to know how to crochet.  Here.”  Jeremy took it from his hands and put it on for him, adjusting it a little and playing with John’s hair.  “Perfect.  I was right.”  His hand lingered on John’s face for just a moment.  “You’re so cute, you know that?”

John glanced at the doorway, then took Jeremy’s face in his hands and gave him a long kiss.  His heart swelled within his chest, and he was afraid that it would burst.  If it did, though, he’d die happy.  He didn’t quite pull away when they broke apart, and continued to stare into Jeremy’s eyes.

“Kinda wish we were alone,” Jeremy whispered, “just so I could kiss you again.”

John gave him one more kiss, but it wasn’t as long.  “I wish we were alone, too.”  A smirk.  “So we could do other things.”

Jeremy swatted him.  “And now the moment’s officially ruined.”

“I meant make  _ blanket forts _ , you perv!”  That was a damn lie.  They laughed and sat up straight once again.  “We could probably get away with going to the party at around six.  That means we only have to be in the same house as my father for an hour, tops.”

“You sure he’s okay with me staying over?”

“As long as he doesn’t figure out that we’re together.”  He felt bad about that.  “I don’t like hiding you from my family.  I want you to know that.  It’s just -”

“He’s a homophobic asshole.”

“Jacky!”

His head shot towards the noise, then his heart warmed at the sight of Mary Eleanor in the doorway, clutching her stuffed duck.  “Hey, hon.”  He crossed the room and scooped her up.  She patted his face with a chubby hand.  She’d seen a dog earlier in the week and was allowed to pet it.  Now she was doing it to everyone she liked.

“Jack’s here,” she announced happily.

“Yeah, hon, Jack’s right here.”  He looked over at Jeremy.  “This is my little sister, Mary Eleanor.”  He sat down on the bed with her in his lap.  “Mary Eleanor, this is Jeremy.”

“ _ Germy _ .”

“Close enough,” Jeremy laughed.  “Hi there, Mary Eleanor.  It’s very nice to meet you.”

She snuggled closer to John, examining Jeremy curiously.  “I like dogs,” she said.

“Really?  So do I!  What’s your favorite color?”

“Green.”

“No way!  Mine is, too!”

She giggled.  Marty poked her head in, relaxing when she saw Mary Eleanor.  “Sorry,” Marty said.  “I tried to keep her out, but toddlers are fast.”

“It’s okay.  By the way, this is Jeremy.  Jeremy, this is Marty.”

They shook hands.  “Sorry again about her.  I think she was hell-bent on seeing Jack.”

“Don’t worry about it.  I like kids.”

“Then you’re in the right place.”

Mary Eleanor reached out and patted Jeremy’s hand twice.  Marty gave John a look, which he chose to ignore, along with the way his stomach flopped.

*****Frannie***    **

Frannie looked down into her cranberry juice and wished it was wine, like Daniel was drinking.  It was stupid and childish, sure, but she was going to be eighteen in just a few months, and then she’d been twenty-one in three short years after that.  She should be allowed one measly glass of wine.

Of course, she was also staring at her glass to avoid seeing Alex face battling with Kitty, his latest fling.  Kitty wore a smile that was all teeth and a shirt that was all boob.  Frannie didn’t find anything  _ wrong _ with revealing clothing - she’d definitely wear some if her father would allow it - but seeing an abundance of cleavage sitting on her brother’s lap was enough to make her stomach turn.  Kitty was her least favorite out of all of the flings, anyway.  Her laugh was superficial, and she always agreed with whatever Alex said.  Anything, Frannie supposed, to get into his pants.

That was a highly unsettling thought.

But it was true, even though ninety percent of the upperclassmen at Granby High knew for a fact that Alex wasn’t exactly hard to seduce, so long as the attempted wooer had a brain.  Alex preferred deeper conversation.

It made Frannie wonder what exactly he saw in Kitty, although she had two very large ideas.

“Hey,” Danny said, sitting down next to her.  “Little bro’s finally got a girlfriend, I see.”

“I wouldn’t call her a  _ girlfriend _ , Dan.  I’d say she’s more of a  _ flavor of the week. _ ”  Frannie made a face.  “I’ll bet it’s cyanide.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that.  You don’t like her?”

Frannie glanced at the two of them, then leaned towards Danny and whispered, “She can’t think for herself.  Or refuses to.  I’ve seen these two interact during school and it’s like the only thing she knows how to say is  _ yes, Alex _ .  And shit like that sets the women’s movement back about twenty years.”

“ _ But _ , it’s also entirely her choice if she wants to be that way.  And the movement was all about the right to choose.”

She sighed.  “I suppose.  Something still doesn’t feel quite right, though.”

Danny bumped her with his shoulder.  “Does he have a lot of flings?”

“Yeah.  He’s been pretty flighty ever since Eliza broke up with him.”

“No one serious?”

Frannie shook her head.  “Honestly, there’s only one person I could see him getting serious with anymore, but he’s taken now.”  That made her smile.

“You mean, you and John finally -?”

“Oh my God, no.”  She gave him a stern look.  “Listen, those days are long gone.  And he came out to you, too, remember?”

“Sexuality isn’t always fixed.  Hell, I came out twice before I realized I was pan.”  He gave her a sly grin.  “So you’re saying, no more  _ John plus Frannie equals love _ all over your notebooks?”

“It’s gross to think about now, honestly.”  It was.  Sure, she could still see his appeal - everyone could.  John was a catch, regardless of whether or not he chose to believe it.  That being said, so many things had changed between them.  She hadn’t had those kinds of feelings for him in years.

She heard the front door opening, and the sound of John’s voice.  Speak of the devil.

“Hey,” Frannie hissed at Danny.  “I don’t know if John’s going to be introducing this guy as his boyfriend, so act like you don’t know.”

Danny pantomimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.  She rolled her eyes at him and stood to greet John as he came into the room, Jeremy by his side.  John was wearing a dark blue beanie.  It looked good on him.

Frannie hugged John, then Jeremy.  “It’s good to see you two!”

“You saw me this morning,” John said.

“I can’t help it if I miss you _every_ _second_ of _every day_!”  They all laughed a little, then there was an awkward stretch of silence.  Frannie wasn’t used to that from John, but she figured it had something to do with the cute boy standing next to him.  She didn’t miss their hands brushing a few times.

It wasn’t fair that they had to hide their relationship.

“It’s a pretty small party,” she said, leading them to the kitchen for drinks.  She noticed the way Alex’s head shot up when he saw them.  She also noticed the tiny flicker of what she assumed was jealousy in his eyes.  “Just us kids, Mom and Dad, and a few of their work friends.  They’ll be keeping to themselves in the parlor, mostly.”  She turned to them, leaning against the counter.  “So this place is pretty safe, if you wanted to be a bit more... open.  Not saying that you have to.  Just, you know, do whatever you’re comfortable with.  Do you know if Henry’s coming over?”

“He didn’t say.  We didn’t stick around to find out.”  John cringed.

Frannie looked at Jeremy.  “So you met him?”

He nodded.

“My condolences.”

“He’s not  _ so  _ terrible.”

Frannie bristled at that, but made herself calm down.  Jeremy didn’t know everything that she did when it came to John’s family.  He’d learn who Henry really was soon enough.

She hoped he didn’t chase Jeremy away.

“Anyway, you’ve got your choice of lemonade, Sprite, Coke, or cranberry juice.  There’s pretzels, cookies, and cocktail weenies on the table.  Dad’s hidden the alcohol from us, though.”

“How dare he,” John deadpanned, walking over to the table.  Jeremy followed him and picked up a cocktail weenie, whispering something to him with a mischievous smile.  John gave him a stern look, but his shoulders were shaking from the effort to hold his laughter in.  He finally cracked all of three seconds later.  Frannie watched them laugh together, watched John’s eyes crinkle a little as he smiled, taking Jeremy’s hand and kissing his cheek.  That caused Jeremy to blush faintly and give him a look that was nothing short of adoration.  John returned it, then glanced down.

Frannie left the kitchen to give them a bit of privacy.  She ran into Lafayette and Adrienne.

“ _ Bonjour _ , Frannie.”  Lafayette kissed her forehead.  She was two years older than him, but he towered over her, even now, while she was wearing two-inch heels.  At least she was still taller than Alex, but she had a feeling he’d grow more too.

“Hey, you two.  Just getting in?”

Twin nods.  Adrienne was grasping Lafayette’s hand tightly, standing a little too close to him, a little too uncertain.  Frannie smiled warmly at her.  Alex had made it clear to Adri that he didn’t like her, but Frannie thought she was fine.  She found her dry humor charming, and she made Lafayette happy.

“Where’s Alex?”

“Probably still with Kitty.  But John and Jeremy are in the kitchen, if you want to say hi to them.”

Lafayette’s eyes got a wicked glint to them, and he practically dragged Adri through the door.  Frannie felt bad for the relentless teasing John was about to endure.

She shook it off and went back into the living room.  Danny was nowhere to be found.  It wasn’t that much of a shock - she’d always been the social butterfly out of the two of them.  His vanishing also probably had something to do with the fact that Kitty and Alex were still all over each other.

“You’re so funny, Alex,” Kitty cooed at him, giving him a kiss.

“Sure, he’s funny  _ looking _ ,” Frannie teased, sitting on the arm of the free loveseat.  Alex gave her a look and she shrugged.  “John’s here, in case you wanted to say hi.”

“I saw.  Would you mind...?”

“What?”  She pretended to be interested in her nails.  “I’m not calling them out here just so you don’t have to get up.”

“He means that maybe you should leave.  Right, baby bear?”

Frannie almost lost it at the nickname.  The mortified look on Alex’s face didn’t help.  “Why would I do that?  You didn’t seem to mind sucking face when I was here earlier.”

“Fine,” Kitty snapped.  “Then we’ll just go on as if you’re not here.”  She pulled Alex into a rather gross-looking kiss.  Frannie arched an eyebrow but didn’t budge.  She had a strong enough constitution to endure this.

Alex, apparently, did not.  He broke the kiss.  “Kitty, we’re not doing that.”

She blanched for a second.  “Of course not,” she chirped, smiling.  “I was just kidding.”  She nuzzled his neck and he tensed, eyes fixating on the wall.

_ Why are you doing this if you don’t like it? _ she wanted to ask him.  Then she heard approaching footsteps, along with Jeremy’s voice.  Alex’s face became determined and he closed his eyes, running a hand through Kitty’s hair.  He let out a small sigh at the same time that John came into the room.

So  _ that _ was why.

She watched John lean down and give Jeremy a kiss before heading out the door.  Jeremy watched him go, then turned to Frannie and raised his eyebrows at Alex and Kitty.  She rolled her eyes in response and pulled him out onto the back porch.  “Where’s he going?”

“Marty called.  She’s having trouble getting the baby to calm down.  So John’s going over to help.”

Frannie nodded, leaning on the railing and glancing at him.  She wondered if he was the type to get irritated at the little things.  “It’s okay to be frustrated with him about that.”  

Jeremy shrugged.  “I might be.  A little.  But not enough to make anything of it.”  A beat.  “He hasn’t told me much about his family.  Just the basics.”

“Well, there’s not much to tell.  His mother died about a year and a half ago, and he’s been taking care of everyone since then.”

“I’d figured as much.  Mr. Laurens doesn’t seem like the type to...”

“He’s not.”  She sighed.  “There is  _ one _ thing I think you should know, though.  John’s very... family oriented.  He has to be.  But that means that his family will always come first.  He’d do anything for them.”

Jeremy smiled softly at the ground.  She caught the look in his eyes.  It set her a bit more at ease.

“But his family isn’t restricted to his blood.  He considers me family.  Same with Alex and Laf and Danny.  So if it gets to the point where he starts to think of you that way, then -”

“Then I’ll be one of the luckiest men in the world,” he finished for her.  “You know, this doesn’t sound like your typical,  _ break his heart and I’ll make you wish you were dead _ lectures.”

“I’ll save that for later.  I don’t have the energy to give  _ two  _ talks tonight.”  She nudged him with her shoulder.  “You should tell him.”

Jeremy looked up at her.  His blue eyes were open.  They always seemed to be open and trusting.  He was so good for John.  “We’ve only been together for three months.”

“So?  Adri and Laf had only been together for two weeks before they declared their intentions to bond right out of high school, and they seem to be doing fine.”

“I’m also the first boyfriend he’s ever had.  And I know that he’s taking a pretty big chance with me.”

She gave him a smile. “So now it’s your turn.”

*****John*****

John had a hunch.  He’d had it for about a week.  It grew when Jeremy gave him the beanie, when Mary Eleanor patted his hand.

Then Jeremy held up a cocktail weenie and whispered, “John, it’s bigger than you are.”

For some reason,  _ that _ was when it all snapped into focus.

When Mary Eleanor was finally calm, he jogged back to the Washingtons’ and sought out his boyfriend.  He checked the living room and ignored the pang in his chest at the sight of Alex and Kitty making out.  There were more important things to do.

He found Jeremy out on the back porch, chatting with Frannie.  He hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek.  “Sorry.”

Jeremy leaned back against him.  “It’s okay.  Just glad you’re back.”

“We’ve officially got five hours left until the new year,” Frannie said, checking her phone.  “What would you guys like to do that doesn’t involve being anywhere near the living room?”

They settled for playing poker in Frannie’s room.  Danny, Lafayette, and Adrienne joined them.

“I’ve never played before,” Jeremy said, curling up next to John and resting his head on his shoulder.  “My uncle used to say that poker was for sinners.”

“Then welcome to the devil’s den, Jeremy,” Frannie said, dealing him in.  “John and I can teach you.  We usually clean Danny out within the first few rounds.  He’s a terrible bluffer.”

Danny flipped her off, then looked over at Jeremy.  “I’m Danny, by the way.  Frannie’s older brother.”

“I’m Jeremy, John’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, huh?”  Danny waggled his eyebrows at John.  “How the hell did you manage to get a catch like  _ him _ ?”

“This is why we show you no mercy during poker,” John shot back, even as he felt pride swell in his chest.  Jeremy was  _ so damn good looking _ , and he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

Jeremy was also either a liar or very lucky.  After the first two games, something seemed to change, and he ended up with almost everyone’s chips.  Then it was just him and John.

“We’re all counting on you, John,” Adri said as he studied his hand, Jeremy across from him.

“You  _ sure _ you’ve never played poker before?” John asked, stalling as he made his decision.  “What else have you lied to me about?  I’ll bet you  _ do _ eat bacon.”

“Of course not.”  Jeremy smirked.  “Although I do enjoy a cheeseburger from time to time.  I just don’t tell my parents.”

John was almost certain that they wouldn’t care.  They weren’t the type.

“That’s a thing?” Lafayette asked.

“Yeah, it’s technically a sin to eat dairy and meat in the same meal,” Jeremy explained.  “It’s in the Bible, but the dietary laws are mainly followed by the Jewish anymore.”

“I thought that was a rule in Islam, too?” John said.

“No.  But they can’t eat bacon, either.  Now stop stalling and make up your mind.”

John smiled abashedly.  “Fine.  I’ll call your twenty.”

The final card was flipped.  Seven of hearts.

Jeremy glanced at John, then at his hand.  “I’m gonna go all in.”

“But you have more money than me.”  Jeremy had close to $500 that he was adding to the pot.  John only had $25.

“You can always bet something else.”

“Like what?”

He shrugged.  “Your hoodie looks warm.”

“Didn’t know we were playing strip poker.”

“Fold,” Frannie whispered.  “He’s raising the stakes.  He knows he’s got a winning hand.”

John narrowed his eyes at Jeremy, smiling when he looked away.  “Alright, Jeremy.”  He removed his hoodie.

“You  _ idiot _ ,” Frannie hissed from behind him.  “Now is not the time for a dick measuring contest.”

“I know what I’m doing.  Jeremy, it’s time to drop our pants and compare.”

“You’re a dweeb.”

John put his two cards down.  “But I’m a dweeb with a straight.”

“A straight, huh?  That’s ironic.  All I’ve got is two pairs.”  Then he flashed his cards.  “Two pairs of  _ aces _ .”

There was an explosion of shouting and  _ ooh _ s from behind John.  He fell backwards dramatically.  “God, I’m a  _ fool _ !”

“Told you,” Frannie said, tossing John’s hoodie to Jeremy, who didn’t hesitate to put it on.  It was a few sizes too big, but he looked perfectly content in it.  John’s heart seized.

_ Hunch confirmed. _

The group dispersed to get refreshments, and Frannie kicked John and Jeremy out of her room.  John pulled Jeremy down the hall.  “Wanna make out in the closet?”

“ _ In the closet? _  So first you’ve got a straight, and now this...  John, is there something you’d like to tell me?”

“Yes,” he said, turning around.  “I should’ve told you sooner, but... I’m gay.”

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Jeremy gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth.  “You  _ are _ ?  I had no idea.  This changes everything.  My  _ boyfriend _ that  _ I, _ a man, am in a  _ relationship _ with, likes men?  I don’t know what to say.”

John laughed.  “And another thing - you don’t have to hand my ass to me in poker in order to get my clothing, you know.  Just ask.”

“But it’s so much more fun that way.  I like seeing the hope slowly fade from your eyes as you realize that I’m winning.”

He pulled Jeremy into his arms and gave him a kiss.  “That’s cheerful.  Didn’t know you were such a sadist.”

Jeremy reached up and fixed John’s beanie.  “There are so many different things that I could say to that.”  He patted his cheek playfully before leaning up, letting his lips hover just an inch from John’s.  “In all honesty, though, I  _ was _ only playing for the hoodie.”

John smiled and whispered, “I love you,” before he could stop himself.  He felt his face go red and he stepped away from Jeremy.  “I mean I-”  There was no coming back from this.  He rubbed his mouth, embarrassed, before his hand fell limply to his side.  “I’m sorry.  I’m not taking it back or anything, because I do, but I also know that - I mean, you don’t have to say it back.  Because I know we’ve only been together for three months and it’s really soon to tell but -”

Jeremy wrapped his arms around John’s neck and kissed him.  John relaxed after a second, kissing him back and closing his eyes.  His hands found his hips and he pulled him closer, until they were pressed firmly against each other.  Jeremy’s grasp on him tightened before he broke the kiss.  John tried to chase it, but Jeremy shook his head once.

“John,” he breathed, “I love you too.”

“You do?”

He nodded.  “I thought it was obvious.”  John continued to stare at him and Jeremy frowned confusedly.  It was so cute.  “John, I introduced you to my parents.  I’m spending the night at your place and meeting all of your friends.  I stole your  _ hoodie _ because it smells like you, and  _ I _ want to smell like you.  More importantly, I want  _ other people _ to notice that I smell like you.  The only reason I haven’t suggested we scent each other is because I don’t know how you feel about it.”

_ Oh. _

“You’re going to Fairfax next year,” John mumbled dumbly.

“We’ve got close to six months to figure that out.”  Jeremy leaned up and kissed his cheek.  “Let’s not worry about it right now.”

“Sorry, I’m just kind of in shock?  I mean, you love me too.”

“Of course I do.  Now, are we going to find that closet or not?”

*****Frannie*****

Alex and Kitty weren’t in the living room.  Frannie frowned at that - Alex wasn’t so bold as to take her into his bedroom when there were so many people over who could walk in on them in any compromising positions.  She got a Sprite and went out onto the front porch.

Alex was there, leaning against the railing, looking down at the ground.

“Hey,” she said.  “Where’s Kitty?”

“Went home,” he replied, not even looking up.  “We broke up.”

Frannie sighed and joined him.  “What happened?”

“Got into a fight.  I said that I wanted to keep PDA to a minimum and she said that it was because I was ashamed of her femininity, or something like that.”  He took a drink of his coke.  “I didn’t think Betas could be so temperamental.”

“That’s stereotyping.”  Frannie looked at his face.  “You’re awfully glum for someone who didn’t even like her that much.”

“I liked her.”

“No.  No, you didn’t.”

“You don’t know that,” he snapped.  She rolled her eyes.  “Tell me, then.  If I didn’t like her, why did I have her come to this party?”

Frannie picked at the peeling paint on the rail.  It needed a new coat.  “At first, I thought it was because she’s well-endowed.  But then I saw that whole thing with her nuzzling into your neck like she was preparing to tear it open.”

“What about it?”

“You hated it.  You didn’t want her anywhere near either your neck or your scent gland, or both.”

He reached up and touched his neck, making a face.  “She was using a lot of tongue, okay?  I just found it gross.”

“Sure, the same way you found that kiss gross.  As did I, by the way.  I couldn’t tell whether she was trying to remove your tonsils or give you a dental cleaning.”

“ _ Frannie,  _ that’s disgusting!”

“Case in point.”  She turned to him.  “You want to know what I really think?”

“What?”

She studied his face, made sure that he’d be able to handle a confrontation in this context.  “I think you just don’t want to be single.”

He snorted.

Frannie pressed on.  “You don’t want to be single because for the first time, John  _ isn’t. _ ”

That gave him pause.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“This is the first boyfriend that John’s had.  And he brought him to the party.  I think you wanted Kitty to keep you distracted so you wouldn’t have to face that reality.  That’s why you stayed in the living room the entire time.”  She sighed.  “You missed out on a great poker game, by the way.  We killed Danny in the first round, of course, but Jeremy slayed us all in the end.”

“Of course he did.”

Frannie put a hand on his shoulder.  “It’s okay, Alex.  You’re allowed to have feelings for John.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“It always is.”  She stepped closer and lifted his chin.  “Is this the first boy you’ve liked?  I know that it can be scary, realizing that you’re not straight in such a heteronormative society, but there’s absolutely nothing wrong with it.  And it’s not like Mom and Dad are going to throw you out.”

He didn’t meet her gaze.  An eternity passed.

Then Alex muttered, “I’m bisexual.”

Frannie smiled and pulled him into a hug.  “I love you, Alex.  Thanks for telling me.  It’s not easy.”

“You’re overreacting,” he whined, but hugged her back.

The door opened.  “There you are.”

Frannie turned to see John.  His beanie was skewed and his lips looked redder than normal.  Not to mention he smelled  _ a lot _ like Jeremy.

“Here we are,” Frannie said, moving in front of Alex, who was back to leaning into the railing.

“Where’s Kitty?”

“Went home.”  Frannie gave him a look that said,  _ don’t ask. _  He caught it and nodded once.  “So, what’s up?”

He beamed, his eyes sparkling and crinkling around the corners.  “Good news.   _ Great _ news, actually.  We’re in love.”

Frannie returned his smile and stepped just a little closer to Alex, as if to shield him.  “That’s wonderful, John.”

“ _ And _ ,” John added, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little, “we scented for the first time.”

“Henry’s not going to like that.”

“He’ll be in bed by the time we get home.  It’ll have worn off by tomorrow morning.  But can you believe it, Fran?   _ He loves me, too _ !  I never thought it was possible, but he does!”  He glanced at his watch, still grinning.  “It’s ten minutes to midnight.  I’ve gotta go find him.”  Another grin.  “Fran, I’m getting my first New Year’s kiss.  I know I sound like a middle schooler, but -”

“It’s okay to be excited,” she reassured him.  “What are you waiting for?   _ Go _ .”

He bounded back inside and Frannie let out a breath before turning back to Alex.  His shoulders were shaking as he cried silently into his hands.  She wrapped her arms around him.  “It’ll be okay.”

“Don’t tell him,” he begged.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.  I’ll take this to my grave.”

“He’s not just the first boy I liked.  He’s the first  _ person _ I’ve liked.  I got a crush on him when I was eight and it  _ didn’t stop _ .”  He wiped his eyes.  “You’re taking his side, though, aren’t you?”

Was there a correct answer to this?  She’d been torn between Alex and John before, but that was when they were fighting.  This was completely different.

“I think I’m gonna call Switzerland.”  He pulled away and returned to his rail.  She rubbed his shoulders.

“It  _ hurts _ ,” he whispered.  “It hurts  _ so much _ .”

“I know.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Be there for him.  Feelings or no, you’re still one of his best friends.”

“He seemed so happy.”

She took a breath.  “Yeah.  Yeah, he did.”

Alex sniffed.  “I haven’t been around them much.  Is Jeremy good?  I mean, does he treat John right?”

“He’s very good to him.  And...  And he knows how lucky he is.”

He let out a soft sob.  “How’d you do it?  How’d you get over him?”

Frannie thought for a moment.  “I cried.  A lot.  Brooded for a few days.  Then I came to the conclusion that I loved him more as a friend than I loved the idea of loving him.  That it’s better to move on and keep him close than to hang onto it and lose him.”

“You think there’s a chance?” he pleaded.  “For John and me?”

There was no right answer to this one, either.  “He’s with Jeremy,” Frannie whispered, heart breaking when Alex began to cry harder.  “And he’s really happy with him.  I haven’t seen him smile like that since Eleanor died.  That being said?  Never say never.”

“But they’re in love.”

“People break up all the time.  There’s no guarantee that this will last forever.  I mean, you were in love with Eliza, but you moved on.”

“Thanks for making me feel even worse, Fran.”

“I’m just saying, doll.  Things can change every day.  Don’t hold out for it or anything, but we’re still just in high school.  High school relationships never really last.”

Alex stood, wiping his face with his sleeve.  “Don’t tell anyone.  About any of this.  Not about John, no about me being bi, none of it.”

“I won’t.”  She smoothed his hair back.  “I don’t want to give you false hope, but does John even  _ know _ that you like guys  _ at all _ ?”

He shook his head.  “Guess that would be the first step, huh?”

“ _ Ten, _ ” people began to chant from inside.  “ _ Nine.  Eight.  Seven.  Six.  Five.  Four.  Three.  Two.  One! _ ”

“Single on New Year’s,” Alex said.  “It’s been a while.”

“Here’s to the single life.”  Frannie held out her soda can.  

Alex clinked his against it.  “Cheers.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and his lip curled.  “God,” he said.  “Being kissed by my sister on New Year’s is even worse than being single.”

Frannie laughed.  “Hey, it’s part of my prerogative.  Wanna go inside?”

He shook his head.  “I think I’m gonna stay out here for a little while.  I don’t know if I’m ready for...  _ them _ ... yet.”

“Okay.  Well, I’m gonna sit down.  Maybe you should, too.  I’m sure leaning into the rail like that too much will hurt an organ or two.”

Alex hesitated before joining her on the swing and leaned his head against her shoulder.  “He’d better not break his heart,” he mumbled.

Frannie smiled.  “You know, I really don’t think he will.”

*****John*****

There were a few benefits to not being  _ out _ to the family.

One was that no one thought to make Jeremy sleep in the guest room.

“You’d think your homophobic father would put me out on the couch or something.  Just to make sure that you’re  _ ultra not-gay _ .”

John chuckled.  So many firsts tonight - confessing love, scenting, losing at poker, and now spending the night.  Spending the night with someone he was in love with.

He thought of Alex.

Okay, someone that he was in love with that he was actually  _ with _ .

He didn’t feel bad about still having his feelings for Alex.  As far as he was concerned, he could have feelings for two people at once, so long as he remained entirely faithful to the one he was actually with.

He was in love with Jeremy, no doubt.  And if that meant that he’d never be with Alex, then...

John was beginning to be okay with that.

He removed his shirt, then stopped.  “I usually sleep in my boxers.  Is that okay with you?”

“You kidding?  I get a room with a view?  You really undercharged me.”

He threw his shirt at Jeremy.  “You’re awful.”  Then he took off his pants and joined him in bed, getting the light.

“But you love me,” Jeremy singsonged quietly.  He tucked his face into John’s neck.  John felt lips on his scent gland and shivered.  He’d once thought that he and Jeremy had gone as far as they could go in terms of their relationship, but they were still finding new territory to explore.  “You still smell like me.  You have any idea how great that feels?”

“About as great as  _ you _ smelling like  _ me _ ?”  He pushed Jeremy’s shirt up just enough for him to rest his arm on his bare waist.  “We can’t get too used to it, though.”

“I know.”

“You have no idea how much I want to, but -”

“I know, honey.”  Jeremy pulled away and kissed him.  “Maybe in a few years, you can finally give him the middle finger.  And then we can do whatever we like.”

The idea of standing up to Henry was both thrilling and terrifying.

“I still wanna wear your clothes, though,” Jeremy whispered.

“Of course.  And when spring comes, I’ll get a copy of my baseball jersey for you.  You can come to the games, be my good luck charm.”

A few months ago, John never would’ve guessed that he’d be making any kind of future plans that didn’t involve either the kids or college.  But here he was, dreaming about tomorrow with his boyfriend.  And part of him was scared, but the feeling of Jeremy drifting off in his arms set him at ease.

He’d be fine in the coming year, as long as Jeremy was in it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm wrong at all about those dietary laws, please let me know! I did research into it, but websites aren't always correct, so feel free to tell me.
> 
> But anyway, what do you guys think of Jeremy? Nothing could POSSIBLY go wrong in his and John's relationship. Nothing at all.


End file.
